The Power of a Sire
by Lia Star
Summary: The watcher's council wants to learn more about the relationship between a sire and his childe so they capture a pair...


A/N: Another story I found on my computer, review if you want me to update, if not, then don't bother. I wrote this well over a year ago so most likely the writing won't be all that good in it, but I may sort out grammar and spelling etc. if more people want me to carry on the story.

* * *

Spike shook his head trying to work out exactly where he was. He opened his eyes and then closed them again almost immidiately. Where ever the hell he was it was bright.

"You're awake then" Spike's eyes shot open at the voice of his sire.

"Where are we?"

"Not exactly sure, but It's something to do with the slayer and her little pals" Spike groaned, if the slayer was involved this wouldn't be good. However he decided to take advantage of her absence to explore his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed were the bars, they appeared to be in a large cage of some sort, though not your average cage. Not unless your average cage included a bed, tables, chairs, writing equipment, books and chains. Ok so most cages had chains, but the rest of it wasn't expected.

"Oh and speak of the devil" Buffy walked into the room outside of the cage to face the two vampires.

"Hello Angelus, Spike"

"What are we doing here slayer?" the elder of the two vampires growed at their captor

"You are here for the watchers council, some kind of experiment, I'm not exactly sure on all of the details. However it's something to do with researching vampires, looking closely at the relationship between a sire and It's childe"

"And let me guess, we're your chosen vampires?"

"You sure are. I think you'll find that It's impossible to escape from this cage, not even with your combined strength, also we will be feeding you, but pigs blood of course"

"You are going to feed me pigs blood? I don't think so"

"I don't think you have a choice Angelus, you can live perfectly well off of it" Spike wrinkled his nose at the thought of it, pigs blood. He remembered a time when he had managed to piss of Angelus and he had been forced to live of it for a month, that was not something he wanted to repeat any time soon.

"Why us two though? Why not some other childe and his sire?"

"Well it keeps the pair of you off the streets as well, so that's a plus" Spike just gave her a look and settled himself down on the bed in the middle of the room, he knew he wasn't getting out of here any time soon so he wasn't going to bother wasting energy trying to escape.

"What exactly do you mean by the relationship between me and my childe though?" Angel was curious despite himself, from what he knew this was the first time the watchers council had ever atempted something like this before.

"I don't really know, I wasn't paying that much attention when it was explained to me" Buffy admitted "But Giles is coming down here soon so you can ask him, he pays attention to all the boring facts they like to go on about. Oh look, here he comes now"

"They want to know more information?"

"Yup, and you are the person to explain it all to them"

"Ok then, well I'll outline the basics and if you have any questions after that I'll see what I can answer"

"Just out of interest why are you being so civil to us? We're vampires"

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't stop one of us being civil does it? Now do you want me to explain this or not?"

"Go on then"

"Ok, the council has been researching vampires in more detail recently but we haven't managed to get much information about the relationship between a sire and It's childe. Baisically they want to find out about how you treat each other, what kind of a hold you have over your childe, what your general conversations and activities, besides killing people, involve, just anything the pair of you do together"

"Great, even more time stuck in a box with my sire, just what I always wanted"

"Shut up Will"

"Also, security measures. I'm sure you will have realised that you will not be able to get out of this cage. We will also be having people watching you. There are cameras recording every corner of your cage which report live feed back to the watchers council and you will always have a few people on guard in here, me, Buffy, Willow, Xander, whoever is around at the time. We will of course be armed with tranq. guns incase of emergency"

"Fun, fun, fun" Spike was in an even worse mood when he realised just how long they expected to keep him here.

"Willow and Xander are on first watch, and may I remind you that Willow is a powerful Wicca so I wouldn't try and upset her" With that Buffy and Giles walked out of the door just as Xander and Willow came in through the door.

"This is so unfair we have to babysit a couple of vampires"

"Stop moaning Xander, you brought down your comics didn't you? Well why don't you just read them then?"

"Fine"

"Hello Willow"

"A-Angelus"

"Nice to see you remembered me" Willow regained her composure, she was still shaky whenever around Angelus and his silky smooth voice, she saw Spike on the bed.

"Spike"

"Red" he replied simply

"Really William, where are your manners?" Angelus playfully scolded his childe as Willow and Xander sat down in the seats opposite the cage. Xander had settled down to his comic books but Willow was never once taking her eyes off of the vampires, if they were up to no good then she wanted to know about it, seeing as there had been no atempts to escape so far. Angelus crossed over to the bed where Spike was sitting and sat down, taking Spike's head and leaning it against his shoulder, gently stroking his hair. A small purr escaped Spike's chest and Angelus carried on stroking his head.

Willow, on the other side of the room was already in shock and she had only spent 5 minutes in a room with the pair of them. Giles had told her that they would most likely show a lot of affection, openly towards each other, and also a lot of violence, but she hadn't expected them to be this, well close. Angelus had noticed Willow's stares.

"See what you're missing out on Willow? You could be a part of all this you know"

"What? You expect me to come and unlock you out of that cage and ASK you to turn me into a blood-sucking creature?"

"It was worth a try" Angelus gave her a cheeky grin and Willow would have sworn if he had been a kid he would have stuck out his tongue at her.

"Hmmm whatever" Willow settled back down into her chair and picked up the book she had been carrying, and pretended to read it, however judging by the amount of times she glanced towards the cage she wasn't reading it at all, she didn't want Angelus to catch her unaware. Her eyes flicked to the back of the room where the keys were. Orders from Buffy had instructed her not to let the keys go within 5 metres of the bars of the cage, and Willow knew she wasn't exaggerating when she had said that Angelus would find a way.

"It's ok you know, I'm not going to try and escape. Yet" Angelus stood up and Spike let out a small growl but neither of the vampires said anything. He walked over to a small chest and opened it up, he smiled when he saw the contents.

"Ooooh goodies" Spike was curious despite himself and he went over to see what Angelus had found, once he saw what was in the box he wished he hadn't, there lined out were torture weapons, granted no way near as large as Angelus's collection back at the mansion, but he was going to get bored in this cage soon enough and have a lot of pent up anger, Spike shuddered when he realised that he would be the one that anger was released to. When the watcher had said he wanted to study them, he didn't realise he wanted to study every single aspect of their relationship, including the violence. This really was getting better by the minute he sarcastically thought to himself.

"No need to worry Will, you haven't done anything wrong yet"

"Since when did me not do anything wrong affect whether you torture me or not?"

"Are you actually asking for a beating here William?"

"No"

"What was that?"

"No sire" Spike mumbled and went back to sit on the bed, annoyed over the control Angelus seemed to have over him, it just wasn't fair, then again nothing seemed to be fair when it came to Angelus.

Giles had came back down the stairs, wanting to investigate how the pair acted towards each other, it may give them a better head start when they attacked vampire nests, seeing how far vampire family members would go to protect each other, or if they would just stick by themselves and not care for anyone else.

He glanced at the open chest at the end of the bed.

"I see you've found the torture implememnts"

"Yeh thanks a lot for that watcher" Spike grumbled and was hit on the back of his head by Angelus.

"Aren't you afraid that we might use them on the humans in the room?" Once again Angelus was curious, surely they realised that he could easily pick up one of the knifes and chuck it at someones heart in the room.

"No, if you come here and try to put your hand through the bars you'll find out that there is actually a magical barrier, no item can pass through the barrier so any item you would chuck through them would just bounce back directly towards you.

Angelus wasn't surprised much, he hadn't expected the watcher to be that stupid.

"When you said you wanted to explore every aspect of our relationship, I didn't think you meant me torturing him..." Giles just shrugged, he had actually been against giving them knives, they might be animals but he knew Angelus was known worldwide for his use of torture implements and he still felt sorry for Spike when he realised just how helpless against Angelus he really was. Angelus turned round to look at Spike who was sat in the corner of the cage trying not to get any attention on him, he wasn't exactly sure how long they had been in the cage for but Spike knew Angelus probably hadn't gone this long without killing or torturing something for a while and he knew that very soon he was going to unleash a little anger on his favourite victim.


End file.
